my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It shouldn't be confused with Miscellaneous Anime Sound 120. Info * First recorded: Early 1990s * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Between October and December 1992 * First heard: Millie's Math House, Putt-Putt Joins the Parade or Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Funny Repetitive, Rapid, Metal Squeaks ( I.e. Pumping Or Rolling Motion ) . Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro SourceAudio Similar Variations * Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053702 Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Lucky to Be Alone".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Hand Delivered" and "Little Doll Lost".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Maximum Hugh".) * The Amanda Show * The Angry Beavers (Heard often in "Beaver Fever".) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Used for Grounder's wheels.) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Slugfest" and "No Beads, No Business".) * Catscratch (Heard in "Slumber Party".) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "I Scream, Man".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "A Dad Cartoon".) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Drawing".) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "The Frosty Bus".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Hey Arnold! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "'Tis the Season to Be Snowy".) * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Back from the Future".) * Johnny Test * The Loud House (Heard once in "A Novel Idea".) * Malcolm in the Middle (Heard once in "Vegas" along with Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON.) * Out of Jimmy's Head * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats (Heard once in "Hiccups".) * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Itchy Tag".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * Teen Titans Go! * Teletubbies (Used every time when the Tubby Sponges.) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * What's New, Scooby-Doo? TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * The Flintstones: Holly Rock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) Movies * A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Sausage Party (2016) * Son of the Mask (2005) Video Games PC: * Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Millie's Math House (1992) (PC Game) * Putt-Putt Joins the Parade YouTube Videos * Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Random video rant.") * Pencilmation Commercials * Lunchables Brigade Commercials Shorts * Disney Fairies * Talking Friends (Shorts) (Heard once in "Newserator".) Anime * Kemono Friends * Kiratto Pri☆Chan * Sonic X Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge